Out of Reach
by Ao.Kotori 14
Summary: Crypton High is where Rin has spent a year to study. Now that she's in her second year, a new class has been established. She will be in the same class until she graduates. Unexpectedly, she has fallen in love with someone. She has to go through a lot of trouble to get him to notice her. After she came all this way, she finally found herself wondering, how is this going to end?
1. New Class

Chapter I : New Class

Rin's POV

Rin : "Hey… do you know how they're going to split the class this year?"

A year in high school has been accomplished. For most classes, there is nothing to do in this peaceful Friday except waiting for the announcement of the new class for the second year. This allocation is very important because everyone will remain in the same class until the next two years. So if I ever got a class with no friends of mine, I'll be doom till I graduate. Waiting for the announcement while playing UNO cards in an empty biology lab, is what we're doing right now.

Rinto : "Maybe like last year? They split it based on student's side lesson."

Rin : "Hmm… if that's how they're going to split it, then it's fine with me."

Gakupo : "Do you think we're going to be in the same class this time Luka?"

Luka : "I don't know. Never think about it, probably not."

Gakupo : "I bet we're going to be in the same class," he smirks.

By the way, these are some of my friends from the disciplinary club. We've known each other since the first year. There are 53 of us in this club but none is actually willing to join this club in the beginning. Some seniors chose us for some reason and we don't know why we just flow along with it.

The purpose of the club is to make the member more discipline, independent, and honorable. It might sound totally worthless but we're the one to welcome the guests from another country. We're also the reflection of how all student acts. The most favorable profit is we can easily be chosen as the member of student council, school representative, and also as school's event committee.

We're naturally very discipline so it's obvious to choose us to work for anything. I do none of them though. To become some of the event's committee is the least I can do. I'm not good enough to be the member of the student council or the student representative. There's too much to think about and it's too troublesome anyway.

Without counting how much time has passed, we continue to play. Until suddenly, some students outside the lab are running and yelling about the announcement of the new class. They must have put it on the announcement board in front of the teacher office.

Rin : "It looks like they've put it, let's go and check it out Neru!"

Neru : "Yeah,"

Rinto : "I'm coming too!"

By the way, last year I was in the same class as Neru, Rinto, and Gakupo. They are my best friends. Rinto was in the same class as me even from junior high school. If we are in the same class again this time, it will be five years then.

We run towards the crowds looking for their names. With a little bit of luck and a lot of struggle, I finally manage to get a glimpse of my name. I'm in class 2-6. But finding my name is not enough, I have to check my classmates. Reading the names thoroughly, I found Neru's, Gakupo's, and Luka's names.

Reading through it once more, I found Anon, Kanon, Mikuo, and Taito. They were in the same class as me in the first year, along with Neru and Gakupo. I also found some members of the disciplinary club. Comparing with the other class, I know that my classmates are not some assholes or some nerds so I have to say that I'm really glad I got to be in a normal class.

Rin : "Hey Neru! We're in the same class again!"

Neru : "Really?! That's great! Ah… I'm so relieved."

Rin : "Yeah, me too. I think our class filled with some pretty cool people."

Neru : "That's even better."

After that, we decided to go back to the biology lab. And there we discuss our class with others. Only to hear Rinto's non-stop curse words. It looks like he got the worst.

Rin : "What happen to you?"

Rinto : "Did you see my class? It's messed up!"

Neru : "Why?"

Rinto : "MY CLASS IS FULL OF NERDS AND SMART ASS PEOPLE!"

Rin : "Ha? GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Neru : "I feel sorry for you…"

Rinto : "Ugh…"

Rin : "So you're in class 2-1?"

Rinto : "Yeah…"

Rin : "Good luck! HYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And he threw another curse word.

* * *

After a long holiday, school days begin once again. My classroom is on the second floor, near the stairs, cafeteria, and girl's toilet. It's pretty far from the canteen though but I have no regret. Entering classroom number 62, my story as the member of class 2-6 begins.

Class started with the introduction of my new homeroom teacher. Her name is Sweet Ann, we call her Ann-sensei. There's a thing about her that annoyed me. It's the way she talks. She talks so slow and long that it's hard to keep listening to her. Well as long as I'm survived in her lesson then it's fine.

The next thing is to choose the class representative. I know I won't be on the list so I'm taking it lightly. There are five candidates and we vote to choose which to be the class representative. The one who got the most votes will become the class leaders and accompanied by three others, will become the class representative.

One student goes forward to write the candidate names. The candidates also go to the front of the class to make sure everyone knows their face. They are Len, Piko, Uni, Haku, and Luki. And then we started to vote.

Rin : "So who do you think fit for the role?"

Neru : "Class leaders?"

Rin : "Yes,"

Neru : "I don't know, I'll just follow anyone else."

Rin : "Hm… I'll choose…"

The vote goes by really fast. Finally, the result of the vote is Len to become the class leaders accompanied by Piko, Uni, and Haku. By the way about that blondie…

Len : "Why me…"

Mikuo : "Happy birthday Len!"

Len : "Thank you but… TODAY IS NOT MY BIRTHDAY!"

Len. A handsome boy (but cute in my opinion) who is very popular since last year. Scratch that, even from junior high school. I do not exactly know what he was like in his junior high school because we're not in the same school but everyone knows about that pretty much. He has become even more popular last year because everyone was congratulating him for his birthday every single day. He is just easy to make fun of, that's why everyone likes him. Not to mention he is handsome (still cute in my opinion) and perfect in any way so it's not surprising if girls like him.

My personal opinion about him is the same since the first time I saw him. He is so cute. I know it might sound inappropriate for a boy but I can never say that he is handsome. I'm not interested in him though. I'm just interested in his charismatic appearance and personalities that are all.

I don't know why but I feel sorry every time I see his pitiful face. He is still going to be my class leaders so it can't help. With the class leaders and class representative already chosen, the story of my second year begins.

Rin : "This is going to be very interesting."


	2. Holiday

Chapter II : Holiday

After one semester, I feel that my high school life is going nowhere. I'm stuck. I'm so bored. Nothing interesting to tell. I'm not blaming my classmates, honestly, they are all cool people, I blame me. There really is nothing happen to me. It should be a good sign but am I going to waste my second year in high school like this? I hope not.

Crypton High is famous for its busy life because it has many events. Obviously, the majority of my class would participate in that certain event to become one of the event committees or to perform something. And me? Nah, I don't bother. Well, I'll do it if it involves the disciplinary club or maybe the big events such as Crypton High School Concert. Other than that, I choose to be the spectator. But it kind of suck when everyone has the permission to skip the class because they have a business involving a certain event, and I have to sit in my class listening to the boring lesson.

It's nothing new that school lessons are boring though. What made me even more boring is…

Rin : "I'm not falling in love with anyone."

Why is it boring? Because I have nothing to talk, stalk, or anything like it. Usually, when I like someone, I will search everything about him. His social media, his friends, and the most important thing is to look for some allies to gather some information. And then I will discuss it with my best friends. Half a year has passed, and I feel so empty.

Rin : "You're so lucky you have someone you like."

IA : "Haha do I have to consider myself lucky? Why don't you just pick someone then?"

IA is not in the same class as me but we are in the same disciplinary club. She is currently sleeping over in my house for the holiday. We planned this sleepover long ago and finally made it. We have nothing to do in particular so it ended up being a night full of me ranting. Other than that is she talks about a boy from other class that she likes, and probably likes her too. His name is not that important in this story so let's skip that part.

Rin : "Who? There's no one possible, I'm not choosing ice cream here. It's not that easy."

IA : "Let's just hope that someone will show up soon."

Rin : "And I hope you two getting out soon."

IA : "Just go to sleep."

* * *

This holiday, my class is planning to visit Hatsune Mikuo's house. His house is so big and every boy has gone there at least once. Well, his house is in another part of the city so it's pretty far, obviously, I haven't gone there. UNI san, one of my class representative, contacts every person to make sure who's going to come and who's not. I actually have something to do first at school so I said to UNI san that I can't come. But he said that Kagamine Len is also has something to do at school first so I can go with him. I thought it was some joke but she sent me her chat with him. So I guess I'm lucky this time. I quickly contact him myself.

 _*online chat*_

Rin : _"Hey Len, is it really okay if I go with you?"_

Len : _"Yeah, sure."_

Rin : _"Then I'll bring helmet myself."_

Len : _"Okay."_

I feel so happy because it's going so well so I ask my parent's permission. It turns out, I still can't go. They forbid me to go because I'm going somewhere far riding a motorcycle. I tell them that it's fine because he is a boy anyway and he can ride properly. But they won't buy it. I'm not buying it either so I try different reasons so they can let me go. This is our class trip so I don't want to miss it. Finally, they give me a different option. They let me borrow their car with a driver so that I can bring my other friends as well. Honestly, we don't have enough transportation to go anyway so I think, why not?

I cancel the promise I made to Len and tell UNI san that I bring my car. She definitely approves it and immediately tells my other friends to go with my car as well. I'm just glad that things can go as planned. There's a little bit of regret because I can't go with Len but this way, I can bring more people so it's great. Right?

* * *

Today is the due day. I'm so excited for this. They who join my car are Neru, Rana, Gumi, and Iroha. I'm guessing without my car, they won't go either. Thank goodness.

An hour later, we finally arrived at Mikuo's house. I have to say, it is really big and unique. His family definitely has a taste for things. It looks like the other has arrived as well.

Iroha : "Fuuuhh we're finally here."

Rana : "It's so hot outside."

Zunko : "Welcome everyone!"

UNI : "Is everyone here?"

Kaito : "Where is Mikuo?"

We're chatting in the living room, talking about the most random things. Even Luka and Gakupo are coming, so it's quite rare. Everyone who is planning to come is already here except Meiko (she will come at night) and Len (he still has something to do at school).

UNI : "Remember guys we come here because we have to prepare the upcoming Crypton High School Concert Audition."

Gumi : "I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen and we're just playing around here."

Kanon : "Ahahaha figured."

Anon : "No we have to do it, otherwise it will be meaningless. We just have to wait for the blondie to come."

10 minutes later, Len finally comes.

Anon : "There he is."

Len : "Where is Mikuo?"

Gumi : "In that room, playing games with everyone else."

Zunko : "Hey girls, let's go upstairs!"

Rana : "Good idea!"

The girls decided to explore the house. This house is so big a little bit creepy, to be honest. There are only Mikuo, his brother, and his father in this house. That's why the house looks a bit quiet. There are a few empty rooms upstairs, a tiger statue, and a balcony. The view from the balcony is breathtaking, I can't stop admiring it.

When everyone is occupied with their own activity, I heard voices from one of the room. I open the door of that room and found Gumi, Kanon, Yukari, and Rana. They don't seem to be disturbed when I enter the room. Gumi and Kanon are currently interrogating Yukari and Rana.

Kanon : "Yukari, do you like someone?"

Yukari : "Uhm… what is this?"

Gumi : "Nah, we just have some thoughts. What about you Rana?"

Rana : "Well what am I supposed to say?" Rana giggles.

Kanon : "Tell me Rana do you like…"

She whispers it to Rana's ear. Gumi is smirking. Looks like they both know something. Rana doesn't answer their question and just smiling. She quickly exits the room. They do the same thing to Yukari. From the way she looks, she knows what's happening. She has a different reaction than Rana. She shakes her head multiple times and seems like she's hiding something. Kanon and Gumi are teasing Yukari to tell them the truth because they don't buy her answer. But Yukari insists that she's telling the truth. They giggle and finally left the room. I have no idea what's going on.

Rin : "What are you guys talking about?"

Yukari : "I feel sad…" she lays on the bed.

Rin : "What?"

Yukari : "I just realized that I have a rival that can never defeat. I should stop this."

From this point, I'm starting to understand what's going on. Kanon and Gumi are interrogating them in one room probably because Yukari and Rana like the same person. I don't who Rana likes is but I have a theory for Yukari. In class, I've seen Yukari is close to someone. Guess who it is? Kagamine Len.

They fought with each other a lot, making fun of one another, and blaming each other when they have a chance. I saw the fight once and I think there's something about Yukari. It's just an assumption but maybe Yukari likes Len. And if Yukari and Rana like the same person, means Rana likes him too. Figuring out the possibility of what's going on, I started to talk to her.

Rin : "Why?"

Yukari : "Because she's way superior to me."

Rin : "No, don't be like that."

I actually wanted to ask if she really likes him or not but it doesn't look like she's going to tell me. So I decided to encourage her. I know how she feels though because Rana is one of a popular student in our school. She's smart, pretty, and she joins the dance club which is super popular and everyone loves them. Obviously, Yukari will feel inferior towards her. Even I feel the same way.

My thoughts are left unsaid because UNI is calling everyone to gather around the piano. The piano is downstairs, in one of the creepy room. I said creepy because the room is dark and Mikuo doesn't bother to turn on the lamp. I don't really mind because we're together anyway.

Len, Gakupo, Anon, and Ted are going to be the main composer of the music because they're in a band so they know what to do. Gakupo plays the piano and waiting for instruction. We discuss how to arrange the music so that it'll match the theme of the audition. I don't really know what to do so I just silently listening to their conversation. Yukari is sitting next to me. She suddenly whispers to me.

Yukari : "Do you know who I like?"

I notice that she want to discuss the matter a bit more. I act like I don't anything and I shake my head. She is secretly pointing at someone who sits across her. And there he is, Kagamine Len. So my deduction was right.

Rin : "Since when?"

Yukari : "Well we're from the same junior high school. I knew him because we're in the same class when we're in the second year. We're not particularly close and he is popular anyway, but there's one moment that made me feel this way about him."

Rin : "Ah, I see…"

Yukari : "After that, I forgot about him because we're in different class in the third year and first year in senior high school. But this year… I don't why I feel that way again towards him."

Rin : "I kind of notice that you like him when you fight with him a lot."

Yukari : "He is the jerk, pissed me off every time. But now it doesn't matter, too many girls like him. You know that right?"

Rin : "Yeah, I like him too."

And it all fell into silence.


End file.
